The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a case therefor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
For fully machined engine cases, an abrupt transition from a thin case wall/shell to a relatively thick case boss, especially in relatively high pressure vessel diffuser cases, often results in stress concentrations in the transition with an associated reduction in case service life.